


【HPDM/哈德】One day come (一发完/第三者视角）

by isxn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	【HPDM/哈德】One day come (一发完/第三者视角）

0.1

我爱你。

他总是口口声声把爱衔在唇边，湛蓝色的眼睛无论凝视着谁，都这般款款情深，犹如一片海，看过去是无际的蓝，水波不断涌动着，蛊惑他们一个个跃身而下；殊不知，那是最冰冷无情的怀抱，当那些炙灼的体温被吸取以后便将他们扼杀其中。

在我和他第一天认识后的第三个小时，他轻飘飘地开了口。

白色的衬衫，勾起的嘴角，微微眯起来的眼，似是诚挚的尾音，不过好在并不完美，窗外淅沥沥地下着雨，敲打在玻璃上，阴郁的天色让铂金色的头发看起来略显黯淡。

还有他轻颤着的，拼命攥紧的拳头，额角略微突起的青筋。

从来没有刚刚好的事情，虽然不得不承认是对他有那么点动心，于是我只拍了拍他的肩膀，叹了口气。

刚刚好的，只有陷阱。

Pansy，有时候我真讨厌你，他时常这么对我说，但又不得不承认你总是对的，就跟你拒绝我一样——

不，那并不叫拒绝，Draco，我摇了摇头，你根本不喜欢我，而我也只不过是对你有点好感，但幸好打住了，而已。

你只爱那个拥有一双绿眼睛的人，连开口说爱的样子都模仿着十七八岁的青涩口吻。

但我不能说出口。

不过，你不懂，Pan，他晃着金色的头，看向窗外，阳光铺满每寸空气，我爱每个人，像爱他一样。

而你最大的努力就是不努力，像爱他一样所谓地爱每个人。

每个人都有一些难以改的‘性’，Potter这个姓或许就是Malfoy的胎记一般，不可抹灭的存在。

你看，你总是对的，Pan，但我总想也许欺骗着就能过去了，有句话不是叫时间能冲淡一切吗，他揉着头发对着玻璃大声起来，我觉得我再努力一下就能爱上你了，前提是如果你不总是那么对的话。

但有时时间是一种沉淀，像酒一样酝酿越久越浓烈，不过是让那副面具更习以为常。

我再次摇了摇头，咬着唇将唾液咽下喉。

0.2

魔法部的空气总是沉闷的，渴望过后大概空虚更甚，当初那封录取信，如今看来更像是入狱邀请函。

于是我们被困禁在这里，再也逃不出去，被围起来一角蓝色的天空，有阳光洒下来是最大的宽慰，又泛滥得令人头疼。

唯一慰安我的只有账户上涨多的金加隆余额。

若是生活是闭眼后的一场噩梦，醒来时连同‘我们’也能消失得一干二净，或许处境会更好。

新上任的那位部长是个不折不扣被光鲜堂皇的‘外壳’所昏头的人，躲在‘和平与爱’的口号后做一个缩头缩脑的老乌龟，摇摇晃晃地木桌上堆起来的纸张文件快要压垮那上了龄‘老古董’，这么些年来自从那场战争结束以后，蓄积起来的财政倒愈来愈紧，也许是战火和硝烟把他们所谓人性的一面激发出来，当然，那并不是好的代表。

要活着，所以都太重要了。

拼命地，自顾自地。

不得不感谢Draco，除了栽在Potter身上这件事，大多数时候比我要对得多，Malfoy们与生俱来的本领。

这大时代的世道。

我仍记得那时，战后所有纯血家族受到各式排查，街边日报头条登满了被逮捕的消息，毫不例外代表着‘pure blood’标志的Malfoy氏首当其冲作为重点对象，那个曾只手遮天的男人再看来竟是苍老不已，铂金色的发乱糟糟地打着结，神色尽是疲态。

褪去那身铅华，不过也都是赤裸的，一无所有的。

但奇迹的是，Draco正巧竟被魔法部录取，他仍是一丝不苟地模样，将头发梳在后，前额只留下几撇发，一身严谨的正装，口袋露出叠得刚好的白色方巾，踩着一双亮漆色的尖头黑色皮鞋。

一副Malfoy的姿态，却又不完全。

他学会了鞠躬，学会请求，不再是那一度风靡的样子，比起从前我在报纸上或是学院里偶然地望见，寡默了不少。

对于他的在职，甚是有百种万种的发声抵制，不知是什么原因被压了下去，渐渐地在一切回归正轨的同时，淡出了众人的视线。

我曾很好奇那个因由，但未问过他一次。

其实答案也浮在眼前，怕是和那双绿眼睛有那么点关联，偶尔他脱口而出那个名字时都愕然地即时抿紧唇，一整天都不再言语，只是坐在窗台边上吊着腿，嘴边叼着一支烟。

那个名字，连说出口时都似小心翼翼，唇舌变得笨拙起来。

Harry Potter，大名鼎鼎的不死男孩，早在半年前便大意官宣了与那个红发Weasley的婚期。

初次听见时他谈起，我也惊得倒吸了一口气，而他一边咳嗽着嗤笑起来，晃起了头，逞强地猛吸了口烟。

Pan，你想听一个故事吗，许久后他开了口，他的声音嘶哑，眯起来的眼角有着略微的尾纹，它和那些该死的滥俗小说没什么区别，可是它放了太久，在它还未完全被尘埃蒙上前，也许是时候需要被一个人知晓它。

0.3

那的确是一个平平无奇的故事，连色彩都似泛黄。

它起始于某个有着红色晚霞的黄昏，风很轻缓，像吟唱着不着调的歌谣，余晖泼洒在那些黑色的绸缎袍子上散发着柔光，有一双手正好和另一双手不经意地碰撞到一起，于是两个视线就这样交错了。

黑头发与金头发，蓝色的眼睛和绿色的眼睛。

那时候的蓝色眼睛是烂漫又天真，莽撞而单纯，只知道这世界是多么五彩斑斓，璀璨神秘，却不懂得在它的背面，是充斥着阴郁的污黑。

它以为的绿色眼睛，应是生于最明艳的地方，有阳光和清澈的天色，有万种祝福供奉而成，理所应当地忽视，会下雨的灰色阴天。

毕竟听过各样的故事里，总是完美的结局，它自以为是地伸出手想去将这抹鲜亮的绿色握住，而绿色眼睛只淡漠地背过身让它落空。

初次的意外相遇并不愉快，这让蓝色眼睛首回体会到阴云感觉，它好似一知半解地理解到了下雨的意思。

它从来没有得不到过什么，于是忿忿不平地去抢夺那道目光的注意力，想要占为己有，但它却难自解这种感知，便错会成恨意，在不知不觉中，它的视野只追逐起了那双绿色眼睛。

每次交锋都不甚愉悦，却总有难以言喻的快意，每道咒语冲撞到一起发出耀眼的光，像一种宣泄，它以为这便是人生，意气风发，随意简单。

直至某日，呼啸而来腥膻的风捎着硝烟和鲜血，渲染了整个世界，它见证了伤痛，见证了红色的血，见证了，死亡。

那双绿色眼睛充满了红色血丝，站在制高点与暴风雨抗衡，而那时，偏偏那时，它终于得到了与它一次真正重新对视的机会。

它们拥有了最甜蜜的吻，最生涩的拥抱，最笨拙的誓言——

0.4

他的话音硬生生地停了下来，吸完最后一口烟，将它摁灭，一时间像整个空间被静音，连同呼吸的频率也缓了下来。

这个故事就这样结束了，到这里，他没有转过身来，只是快速地又点上了另一支烟，刹时空气像变得恍惚而朦胧起来，它们幸福地生活在了一起直到永远。

一张纸被吹落到地上发出了声响，我没有动，也没有低头看它一眼。

结束了，它结束了——！

他喊叫起来，蹲在地上扯着头发，哑声中带着一丝哽咽。

它没有。

我知道，那双蓝色眼睛和那双绿色眼睛再也没有见过，从它们在硝烟中站到了对立，红色的咒语和绿色的咒语碰撞到一起的时候，便再也没有余地。

那双蓝色眼睛学会了流泪，学会了遗憾，学会了藏住阴云，佯装成一切风轻云淡的样子，尽管它知道那天红色的晚霞终究是逝去了，但它学不会往前看了。

它活在了那个世界里，不懂得返回。

Thank you ，Pan，他长叹了口气，伸手捡起了那张纸，我很感激是你让这个故事终于见到日光，它一直以来都很害怕就这样沉淀下去，直到有天被带进墓碑底下。

不用这样，我低下头看着茶杯里沉到底的茶叶，这是个好故事，它应该被更多人知晓，如果你愿意的话，Draco。

不了，还是不了，这么多年以来，被听见就已经很满足了，而且我要走了，他将那张纸塞进纸箱子里，我猛地抬起头，才发觉他的办公桌早已收拾得干干净净，被这里‘监禁’了那么久，我想去外面看看。

我一口喝完了杯里的茶，连同着苦涩的茶叶。

0.5

从那天起，我没再见过他，只是一如往常地日日复日坐在这木桌前，偶尔地怀念起那身黑色西装。

不过在他走后的第二天，日报登上了‘我们的大难不死男孩，婚期如约而至’的头条，满街沸腾。

那双绿色眼睛和那头黑发如此熟悉，时光像停滞不前，他没有怎么变过，只是身旁多了一位红发的女孩，笑得很是耀眼。

我把那张报纸收在了桌底下。

0.6

Mrs.Blassie，这儿有你的一封信。

辛苦了，我点了点头，从口袋里掏出了几个硬币放到了邮差的孩子的手里。

在碰到这封信时，那枚熟悉的红色徽章不禁让视线恍惚了一下。

是谁啊，妈妈——

身后黑头发的孩子扯住我的裙角，我艰难地转过身关上了门，叹了口气，摸了摸他的头，这是我和Blassie的孩子，Hams。

是的，没有多久以后我和Blassie先生结婚了，正巧我也厌倦了魔法部的工作，有了借口将它辞去。

对于家庭，我一向都很向往，一个丈夫，和一个孩子。

不知不觉，竟也过去了19年。

乖，去找你爸爸先，我背过身，拆开了它，等下妈妈再来找你，听话。

0.7

Dear Pansy,

见信好。

当你读到这封信的时候，或许我已不在。

关于那个故事的后续，很抱歉当时未能讲完，那便由我的笔和纸，代我转达给你吧，作为最后告别的礼物。

那双蓝色的眼睛，和绿色眼睛，它们再也没有见过。

在它们站到对立的那一刻起，就是结局，其实那时早就心知肚明，于是它们决定向对方念出最后一个咒语，若能活着，便再也不见，若是死去，便死去。

或许有关于爱，总是有奇迹，它们都活了下来。

那双蓝色眼睛，终于明白什么是爱。

它孤独地度过了余下的三十九年，来赎罪当初的那个选择，而其实绿色眼睛早已知晓，却还是冒着风险，与它拥抱。

可不是每种事情都有回旋的余地，最后的时刻，崩盘了，那双蓝色眼睛本是想带着绿色眼睛逃离，却不知中出了差错，被那腥膻的风觉晓——

就到此结束了，也真的再见了，Pansy，我唯一在世的朋友。

Your Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

——END——


End file.
